1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of turbine engines, specifically to a thermodynamic pressure generator that has an oscillating valve allowing a premixed fuel charge to enter a combustion chamber in turbulence, until it comes into contact with two annular spoilers that convert a portion of the mixture into two Karmon vortex rings having laminar flow for delayed ignition. A continuous spark ignites the turbulent air/fuel mixture with rapid pressure rise that kills the formation of the vortex rings. The fuel mixture in the rings then goes from laminar to turbulence, adding fuel to the already burning charge, super charging it and permitting near total ignition. Thus, exhaust from the present invention contains no combustible gases or environmentally polluting by-products. The engine also provides its own cooling system, therefore releasing only sensible heat into the environment, that which feels warm to the sense of human touch, but not hot. The pressure rise also causes the oscillating valve to move toward its closed position, although its does not actually close, which allows for the next inflow of fuel mixture. The physical displacement of the oscillating valve during its movement is very small. Exhaust gases are released radially from the combustion chamber between turbine blades, which cause the rotor and output shaft rotation. The high velocity in which the expanding gases leave the combustion chamber causes a pressure drop in the center of the spheroid. This allows the oscillating valve to move toward its open position and allow a fresh premixed fuel/air charge to enter the combustion chamber. The present invention engine functions on pulsating combustion and incorporates an excess air to fuel mixture. The ignition/burning of the present invention never flames out, but instead creates a pulse effect, while at the same time permitting a peripheral speed for the turbine blades that is great enough to create torque of considerable force while creating a near steady pressure release at the blades. This is an open system. Thus, conventional transmissions, manual or automatic, can be used with the present invention engine. Advantages of the present invention engine include increased fuel efficiency, increased horsepower output, simple manufacture, low maintenance, easy access, adaptability to a variety of fuels, diminished environmental by-product and heat pollution, and diminished cost as the need for exotic metals and many engine parts are eliminated. For example, the present invention engine functions without catalytic converters, mufflers, radiators, heat exchangers, and other electronic devices used to control emissions since it has a pollution-free exhaust. Applications include, but are not limited to, land transportation vehicles, propeller-driven airplanes, and marine vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional turbine engines typically burn a rich air/fuel mixture with incomplete combustion that creates polluting exhaust emissions. Their blades also rotate at high speeds, typically 40,000 rpm, resulting in a high temperature operation. Thus, conventional turbine engines usually require expensive precision reduction gears, explosion-proof safety shields, and blades made from high cost materials that do not lose their shape when subjected to the high temperatures generated. Since the blades/vanes of the present invention rotate at a much lower speed, expensive precision reduction gears and explosion-proof safety shields are not required, and its blades/vanes can be made from lower cost materials. The intent of the present invention is to produce cost effective and efficient rotary power, while providing a very clean exhaust by incorporating an excess air to fuel mixture. As a result of its more complete fuel combustion, the present invention engine is more cost effective to operate, it depletes energy resources at a much slower rate, and its emissions have significantly much less impact on the environment. Cost effective operation results from the present invention being able to burn a very lean air/fuel mixture, as well as the fact that the need for exotic metals and many engine parts is eliminated. Since the exhaust gases of the present invention engine have substantially reduced emissions, they are not combustible, and further, they are returned to the atmosphere at near ambient temperature, being only warm to the sense of human touch but not hot. There is no engine known with the same features and components as the present invention, nor all of its advantages.